Lockdown Revisited: Guerrero
by The Mad Hellcat
Summary: My alternate ending for “Lockdown” because Guerrero was a wee bit traumatized. From Guerrero’s POV. Chance/Guerrero preslash.


Title: Lockdown Revisited: Guerrero

Author: The Mad Hellcat

Fandom: Human Target

Pairing: Chance/Guerrero

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Human Target, and I am not making any money from this story. Do not sue, I am broke anyway.

Warning: I edited it, but that and a buck and get you something from McDonald's Dollar Menu.

Summary: My alternate ending for "Lockdown" because Guerrero was a wee bit traumatized. From Guerrero's POV. Chance/Guerrero preslash.

The fear, the anger, the panic and the helplessness threatened to overwhelm Guerrero as he sat in the dark office, waiting for Chance to walk through that door. 'Come on, babe, you can do it,' he thought to himself, 'I need to see you, I need to know that it was worth it.' He had rubbed his wrists raw after the handcuffs were finally removed. He just sat there, rubbing his wrists, staring at the door, waiting for Chance. He forced back the memories, the pain, the humiliation and the torment in met while in jail. He couldn't wallow in that. Not right now. Once he got in that place he didn't know how long he would stay there. Better to do that back in his own apartment.

The door opened and Winston walked in, closely followed by Chance. He was smiling, happy and alive. He said something to Winston, but Guerrero just stared at him a moment, Winston went into his office and Chance turned toward him. He had opened his mouth to say something but he stopped and just looked at him, a flash of fear in his eyes. "Guerrero, are you ok?"

"Fine, Chance, just tired, dude," Guerrero lied, "I think I'm just going to go home…"

"Can you stay a few more minutes?" Chance asked, "I just want to ask Winston a quick question."

"I'm really tired…"

"Please," Chance looked him right in the eyes and Guerrero knew he couldn't say no. He had a weak spot for Chance, even in this state, "A few minutes, dude, but I am really fucking tired."

"A few minutes, promise."

Chance hauled ass into Winston's office and closed the door. Guerrero after a few moments, stood up and snuck over to the door to listen to the conversation. He could only pick out bits and pieces, but he had to know what Chance was saying.

"Yes, he freaked out a little bit but held it together," Winston said.

"I want to make this perfectly clear," Chance said, "under no circumstances, I do not care how extreme, are you to put handcuffs on Guerrero. I will not have him go through that again."

"Chance, he said he'd do it."

"No," Chance barked, "under no circumstances. Seeing him like this…"

"Like what?"

"Goddammit, Winston, Guerrero is traumatized. I do not know what happened to him in prison, but he wasn't himself for the longest time afterward. He was a shadow of his former self and now that I have him back… look I know this isn't your fault and you don't understand, I am just asking you do to this for me."

"What if your life depends on it?"

"Then just let me die." Guerrero's heart stopped… for a few beats; let him die. No, he couldn't just let him die, no not after everything. He was not traumatized, damn Chance, he was just tired, emotional and fucked up, but not traumatized. He didn't need Chance to protect him, no that isn't what is supposed to happen, he is supposed to die to protect Chance, not the other way around. Stupid fool!

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" Winston asked and Guerrero stared at him through the glass panel. Where in the hell did that come from, of course Chance wasn't…

"Yeah, I am."

Love? 'What the hell, Chance, what the hell could you possibly see in a fucked up bastard like me' Guerrero wondered. He had heard enough, in fact he may have heard too much. He went back to the chair he had been sitting in before and stared into space. Chance loved him. The emotions inside of him were going crazy, it was almost too much for him to deal with… Chance loved him. He focused on that fact, letting that be his anchor in this mental storm. "Anton!"

Guerrero's eyes snapped back into focus and saw Chance sitting across from him on the couch, so concerned and so vulnerable. "What?"

"You were away there for a little bit," Chance smiled, "we are going to get some pizza for dinner. I thought you might like a hot shower before it arrives."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just before eight," Chance stood up and offered Guerrero his hand, "come on."

No, he should go home, he shouldn't go anywhere with Chance, not armed with this newfound knowledge. He should be with his ghosts and let Chance go… he stared at his hand a moment and found himself taking it. He could deny Chance nothing and if Chance loved him than what he had to do was love him back the best he could. He had been in love with him before prison and he fell even more in love with him after he got out. Chance took such good care of him just like he was doing right now. They walked out the door, Guerrero caught Winston watching them leave. He wanted to yell, 'what the fuck are you staring at' until Winston nodded his head in approval. Guerrero turned back around and let Chance lead him to the elevator. He normally hated confined spaces when he was like this, but it was just them. He started the elevator and got off at his floor.

"You know," Chance said, "I was thinking… it's eight o'clock now, and after pizza it's going to be really late so why won't you crash with me tonight? You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

Guerrero changed his mind about his plans for this evening, maybe he would take Chance up on his offer but only if… "We are two adults," he said, "we can share the bed."

"You sure?" Chance asked.

"I'm sure," he agreed and Chance flashed him one of those roguish grins, unlocking the door to his apartment. Guerrero went in and straight to the bathroom. A hot shower was not a bad idea after all, maybe it would calm him down. He thought a moment about asking Chance to join him, but decided not to. Soon but not yet.

The pizza was ok, he couldn't really taste it, he just wanted to go to bed. After had eaten enough that Chance was satisfied he went back to Chance's apartment, the silly man gave him his key. He stripped down to his boxers, throwing his clothes in the corner and crawled under the cool sheets. He dozed off and sometime later felt someone gently crawl in next to him. "Anton?" he said softly, "you asleep?" Guerrero chose not to respond and Chance wrapped a protective arm around him. "Don't leave me again, ok?" he whispered into his ear, "I need you."

Guerrero smiled and turned his neck to kiss Chance on the lips softly then said, "No shit, dude." He snuggled back against the warm body, put his arm over Chance's and held it close to him. Chance froze for a moment but soon melted against Guerrero's back. "Good night, Guerrero."

"Night, Chance, now shut up I want to sleep!"


End file.
